The Long Journey Home
by EternalFear
Summary: Percy Jackson thought he could finally rest with his new girlfriend, but a new threat seeks to take control of his home, but he finds Percy has an item that can ruin everything, so he sends Percy and his girlfriend to a place where he thinks they will never return from. I put this little detail, so not to ruin the setting of the story. Rated M, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay guys don't get mad, but this is not the story.**

**(Place angry shouts and threats here, if any) **

**I promised the story, I know and I'm sorry, but I want the story to be perfect. So, I will take a break from Reading the books and do other stories to get ideas. So, with that out of the picture, I have many stories to put in this one, but I was deciding on which one and went with this one I guess. Also, ALL Fanfiction stories that I make will keep Nico gay. This will be a rated M one, so for all you people that want to read this story, I will put lemon warnings, so you can skip them and with all other rated M stories. Now lets get on with the story.**

**I do not own PJO or HoO, all rights go to Rick Riordan, nor do I own any brands or products said in this fanfiction, real or mystical.**

Percy POV:

I was on the beach of Montauk with my girlfriend, Khione, on my lap, my hands around her waist, looking at the ocean. Now you might be wondering how she became my girlfriend and why her if she was evil, well Annabeth wanted a break-up because she thought I was, quote-quote: "Slowing me down on what I could achieve."

I know I should be furious, but when she said that, I felt nothing really, not even the slightest bit of sadness. Well, after the break up, I was put on different types of quests like: searching for a hairbrush, hunt this monster, hunt that monster, save this child, search for this weapon, and training. Really, all I did was training or just sat on the beach. But, one day I was just walking around Canada, because, well, I wanted a good look at the place, it wasn't really a good time when Hazel, Frank, and I last visited. So, long story short I bumped into her and we became good friends, and then . . . well the position we are right now.

We were just enjoying each others company, her cool skin pressed against me(Yeah, I didn't really plan it like this, but she wanted to be in swimming attire)but I just had a hoodie(A/N search **Tapout black red snakes** on google images and its the first picture) with the zipper open, a black shirt, black loose jeans, leather gloves and black shoes, don't ask about all the black, I just saw it in my bed one day and decided, _What the hell? _and put it on. While she was in a two-piece with snowflakes on them and a beautiful body, but that didn't matter to me, all that mattered to me is her beautiful smile, the way her black hair matched mine, she was beautiful beyond any girl, even more beautiful than Aphrodite.

To be honest, people thought I was crazy to have a friend like Khione, especially Jason, Piper, and Leo, but she's a good person, once you get to really know her. Anyway, the beach was calm today, a slight and slow breeze, the water as smooth as glass, not one ripple, the sunset making the ocean turn gold, and a meteor heading straight for us . . . wait, meteor heading straight for us? I only had time to cover Khione and the meteor landed right in front of us, blasting sand everywhere, but when I turned to look at the meteor, there was no meteor, out stepped a man in a black suit with loafers and his skin was albino white, but he radiated intense power, I mean more power than when I felt Nyx's, Gaea's, and Tartarus' power, even if they were combined, it felt unlimited, but I wasn't scared, more like worried. Why? Well, because I don't want him attacking Khione and in my right wrist there's a watch, it may not seem important, but it is. See I found this watch on one of my quests and as far as I could figure out, it was made of some special metal, but that is as far as I got. But don't mistaken that for being useless. As soon as I put the thing on the first time, I felt energy, not power, energy, course through my body, like I could take on any challenge. Although, I _was _hoping that it gave me some powers, but I guess adrenaline was all I would get, but even then I could have _sworn _that I felt something besides energy.

"So you're the infamous Percy Jackson, I presume and Khione a _minor _goddess." The mans voice was ancient, but also in the range between british and australian. His voice took me out memory lane and drew my sword, he didn't even flinch when I took it out, more like bored. "Oh, don't even try. Your puny little poker can't hurt me either way." This worried me even more, since I didn't even know if he was lying or not, most likely not, also Kione looked like she wanted to strangle him, but being in a two-piece was kind of distracting.

"Who are you?"

"Oh where are my manners? I am Order, brother of Chaos." He did a mock bow and I didn't know what to do, Chaos is the creator of the universe, the first being and if this was the brother of Chaos, well I really _didn't _want to know what he could do.

He must've sensed my nervousness because he said, "Don't be afraid Percy Jackson, be honored that you will die by me, no one has ever have the honor of dying by my hand." Well, maybe not _sensed _my nervousness, but he actual thought I was _afraid _of him , the thought made me want to laugh.

Me gave me an evil, menacing smile until my watch, I guess it was my watch, caught his eyes. "What is that on his wrist?"

I wanted to say _What watch?_, but I have a feeling he would know I was lying. So I put the sleeve of my hoodie back and showed him my watch.

He literally paled(if possible)and took a step back. I didn't know what all this was about, but the look on his face was that of pure fear.

"H-how did you get that watch?"

"Found it, where else would I get it." But the uneasiness in his voice, his shaking, and...is he sweating?

But then he composed himself, but warily looking at the watch.

"You are much more dangerous than I thought. This would put a damper in my plans." He seemed to be thinking of something, but I didn't dare move on my spot, in case he tried to do something to Khione.

Then after a long pause, he returned that sadistic smile, as if he figured of a plan.

"That _thing _will not allow me to hurt you, but-" he stopped, as if savoring the plan. "I can put you somewhere where you cannot disrupt my plans." Too late that I figured what he meant. His hand glowed white and faster than I could deflect the blast, shot it at us.

You know that feeling when parts of your body go numb? That's how I felt, but with my whole body. I probably felt like this for about five minutes and then I could feel my body again. I opened my eyes and what I saw shocked me, because what I saw in front of me, I couldn't believe where I was, I looked toward Khione and saw her shocked face, as well because what we saw in front of us was . . .

**A/N Well, this is where I stop, you will have to wait tomorrow or the day after, because I plan to make this 5000 K+ words and this may not have been that much, but I promise to make them as long as possible, but don't worry after this story I will let **_**you**_**, the readers, decide on the Percy pairings. I guess that's, so:**

**This is EternalFear signing out, peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I hope you liked the beginning, in retrospect, I was really planning on doing other ones, but this one felt right. Also, I hope you guys can give me some good reviews to help me keep writing, they really do help when you're trying to become a writer. That's about it, so thanks again for taking the time and patience to read the story.**

Percy POV:

What we saw in front of us was Ancient Greece, as in _the _Ancient Greece, to be more precise, a greek city, with the forest to our backs. I was _pissed_, I mean now that I thought I could finally rest, maybe settle down with my girlfriend and marry her, have kids. But _noooooo_ some ancient being had to ruin my day and when he saw my watch-

I looked at my watch. "Why was he so afraid of you?" Luckily, it didn't talk to me.

I really needed to figure out what this thing can do, besides give me adrenaline, because if this watch can scare him, well I'm _really_ going to need. Let me be more precise, this watch is a mix of red and black and the dial is more modern. Also, it gives me an exact time in anywhere I am. Right now it is 7:56, so it is going to get dark soon.

I turned to Khione and saw that she was wearing one of those greek dresses, tunics, right? Whatever it was called, she looked beautiful in it, the little gold that it had at the shoulder blades and every time the dress swayed, I saw snow falling down and when she walked, a cold trail of air followed, that sparkled with glittering snow.

She looked at me, concern written on her face, but she also started forming tears. I hugged her and said, "It's going to be okay, Khione, we're going to get out of here."

"Percy, I don't like this, I-I want to go home. Our friends could be in trouble." Ever since she became more happy and open-hearted, she'd been more emotional, like if she saw a sad movie, she'd tear up and start to cry in seconds. I guess this new side of her was still fresh, especially after years of a hardened heart, still I don't get it. But I don't dare question it, because I've seen her wrath once when she was emotional, and it was not pretty, because I don't that monster wanted to be slowly and painfully shredded to little pieces by ice blades the size of falling snow.

"I know, but we will find a way back, I promise." To be honest, I didn't know what to expect, maybe get help from the gods, but that won't work they can't control time and I do _not _want to wake up Kronos earlier than expected. The only shot we got is looking for Chronos, the primordial of time.

The only reason I know about him is because I was forced to learn _a lot _of facts by Athena and she said that if I ever slept in her studies, she would make me do a five hour test, but at least I got through it. I guess it was because she felt bad by Annabeth just dumping me, either way we made our peace and became good friends.

I just held Khione for a couple more minutes, until she composed herself.

"I'm fine now, Percy." We broke apart, but still held close at arms length. I couldn't stop looking into the beautiful ice blue eyes that I never knew I would fall for. The connection broke apart when we heard a chariot going past us.

She looked at the city and said,"Well? Might as well explore while we're here, right?" I sighed, that would be a good idea, if we might be here for a while. We went into the city, arm in arm. We past many different vendors selling stuff like togas 50% off or Renting a Chariot for One Day: Only one silver drachma. We passed people selling fruit, vegetables, and meat. People kept giving me weird glances, with my clothes, I wasn't really following their tradition and Khione tried to get me in one of those tunics for men, but I don't like them especially when I was praetor for a bit, wearing my bed sheet felt uncomfortable, I won't experience that again. Women kept looking at my direction and gave Khione jealous looks(She probably had pleasure in that), but some tried to get my attention(which made her pissed), but I didn't pay them any attention. One time we saw some hunters and steered clear of them.

I don't know how long we were in the city, but when I checked my watch it was ten. Two hours and still haven't seen a lot of the city, oh well. We went back where we appeared and checked the woods out. We found a nice little spot and I went to cut down some wood using Riptide. We slept a peaceful night, wondering how will we get home.

The next morning I woke up to a mess of black hair on my face, which hid the beautiful face of the girl I love. I stayed like that for a while longer and gently got out of her grip. I heard the snaps that protruded from my back and it felt nice. Nothing changed from last night, but there's this uneasy feeling that something is wrong. I tried to shake it off, but it was still there. Then, for the first time I discovered we had no food. We weren't exactly worried about food at the moment, what with some guy time travelling us to the past and wondering how we will escape. Now I'm wondering if we could buy the food with golden drachmas, although they might just grovel at our feet when they see the coins, but the uneasy feeling was still there. I took four steps to my right and froze, not like frozen in time froze, more like I smell danger froze. I looked at the ground, but couldn't find anything wrong with it, but as I looked closer I could barely see some rope almost as if it was placed there.

A trap! That's what it was, someone placed traps at the outer edges of our little campsite, but who would be able to be that sneak-

I slapped myself in the face. The _hunters_, of course. I'm in _their _territory. Man, I really am slow. Well no need to focus on that right now. I went to Khione and gently shook her awake.

"Mhhmmm, let me sleep." she slurred.

"As much as I want you to sleep Khione, you have to wake up. Our spot is booby trapped." That got her attention, she sprung up and checked her surroundings.

"Where?"

"On the outer rim of our spot."

She looked at me. "How do you know?"

"I had this feeling when I woke up. I was about to step on a trap when I froze, checked the dirt, and found rope." I pointed where the trap was.

"So, what do we do now?" I was thinking that maybe she could freeze the trap that I almost stepped on, but knowing the hunters, they probably set two to three layers of traps and are waiting at a safe distance to ambush us.

"How about we teleport to the city?" I really didn't want to teleport, because it makes me dizzy and it feels kind of funny, but we had no other choice.

"Ok, grab my hand." I took her hand and she dissolved us into snow. It felt weird, as in all your atoms splitting apart weird and travelling like you're wind, which didn't help much either. This only lasted for a couple of seconds and I reformed, sure enough we were back in the city.

"C'mon let's find a way to get out of here." I said.

"What about the hunters?" Khione sounded worried.

"The teleporting will keep them confused for a while, but if Artemis is with them then we don't have much time. Let's go." We walked through crowds of people, trying to look for something to escape from.

"Do you know where we can buy a horse, instead of a chariot?" I asked. A horse would be fine since I'm the son of Poseidon, but we won't get anywhere if don't find food, water, and supplies, as well. Even then it won't be enough to outrun the hunters, but it _will _give us some breathing room.

"I haven't been in this city, so I don't know." She shrugged.

I sighed, "Well first things first, let's get supplies and then look for a horse."

You wouldn't believe what these golden drachmas could get you. By the time we were done collecting items, we had a whole months worth of supplies, mostly food and water, but we also had medicine, herbs, spices, ropes, etc. You're wondering how we will be able to fit all this stuff. Well, I haven't told you _exactly_ everything this watch can do,even I don't know everything, but I did find some interesting things about it.. You see when I got back from the quest where I found the watch, I was playing around with it and on one quest I had to find this ugly statue of Ares, because he liked it. So, I found it, but he forgot one detail: THE THING WAS TWENTY FUCKING FEET TALL. I was furious at Ares for making me do this and punched the ugly statue, but as soon as I touched the statue, the watch shrunk it and went inside the watch. So, once we had a weeks worth of supplies, we found a secluded area and stuffed the items in the watch.

"You think that's enough?" asked Khione

"Yeah, a months worth of supplies." I didn't want her to feel more scared if I told her the truth. Even when we have all of these supplies, the hunters were made to track their prey The best we could do is slow them down. We were about to leave when we heard someone yell, "Move, you pathetic worm!" and a sound like someone being pushed. We looked at each other and went to where a crowd was gathering. We had to push our way to the front, but what I saw made my blood boil.

A man no older than maybe his mid-fifties was on the floor with a young girl about seventeen trying to pick him. The guy that pushed him wore greek armor, so he must be a guard, but there were two other guards behind him. These were soldiers corrupt with greed and possibly lust. I looked toward Khione and her eyes said it all: "_You're going to do it, aren't you?" _A simple nod was all I gave her. She sighed and gave me a nod.

I put my hood on and went up to them(A/N There is no Assassins Creed involved, the hood is just magic that it covers everything but his mouth). They noticed me and went for their weapons.

"I would drop the weapons if I were you." I said.

"Leave child, this does not concern you." He looked at my clothes, then back at me, but I didn't budge.

He saw that I wasn't moving and sent his buddies after me. I did the one thing I knew best: I took out Riptide. The crowd backed up and the two guys didn't look eager to attack, but they kept coming forward. Soldier One tried to do a quick jab, but I blocked it easily,while the other tried to sever my right arm, so I jumped back. Soldier Two tried to stab my swordhand, but I parried it and swept him off his fee and blocked a thrust from Soldier One. I was just playing with these guys and I was having, until I remembered the old man, so I ended it. I charged Soldier One, slid under his feet and kicked him in the groin. The other guy tried to stab me, but I did the disarming technique and hit him with the hilt of my sword. He crumpled unconscious.

I turned toward the leader and saw fear in his eyes. I did what was on my ADHD brain: I stomped my right foot and said, "Boo!" He did what I thought he would: drop his sword and run.

The crowd dispersed. I walked toward the old man with Khione in tow. I put my sword away, took off my hood, and helped the old man up. He gladly took my hand and looked at me with appreciation.

"Thank you for helping me, young man." the old man said.

"No problem." I said. "So, do you mind telling me why those men were harassing you?" The old man sighed and said, "They are just soldiers, but they like to prove they are higher than us by doing as they wish."

"Well, if there's any place you need to go we could take you there." He looked at me again and smiled.

"I was heading home, with my granddaughter and our supplies." I looked at the girl, but she looked away, blushing. Then I saw the supplies on the girl and offered to take some.

"Ok, let's go then."

"Percy, what about the hunters?" whispered Khione.

"We'll worry about them later, right now someone needs our help." Khione was still worried, but followed.

We went away from the city, to a dirt path with lush green fields on both our left and right. After an hour of walking, we arrived at a small house made of stone with a wooden door. They led into the house and to, what I assume is, the kitchen. We put the supplies on a table. I checked the house and in honesty it looked comfortable enough. There was a living room with two woolen couches and a table in between, three doors which I think two are bedrooms and one is a bathroom, and, of course, the kitchen.

"Nice place you have here."

The old man turned to me and smiled, "Thank you, would you mind staying for lunch(A/N Do they have lunch? Because I don't know)?" At the mention of lunch both mine and Khione's stomach growled, we were probably red right now. We were so worked up on getting supplies and keeping a lookout for the hunters that we skipped breakfast and lunch. The old man gave a chuckle while the girl covered her mouth.

"Yes, lunch would be fine thank you and we will help you prepare it." Khione said.

"I'm not really that well of a-" the glare from Khione shut me up quick. "Yeah, we'll help."

Khione POV:

I gave Percy a glare to shut him up and he obliged and added, "Yeah, we'll help."

So we got to work: the girl and I started to chop the vegetables, Percy went to go fetch water, and the old man prepared the meat.I decided to make small talk with our hosts to pass the time.

"So, how long have you lived here?" The girl looked at me before answering.

"I've lived here my entire life." She sounded sad.

"Have you traveled anywhere else besides here and to the city?"

"No, I've never left to another city or visited a town."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I weave baskets and sell them in the city." This was harder than I thought. She'd stayed in the exact same spot her whole life, there wasn't more I could say, but before things could get awkward, Percy came in with the pot of water and set it on the stove.

"Ok, I cleaned out the water before I brought it here." He said.

"How did you clean the water?" asked the old man.

"I'll tell you when we eat." The old man nodded.

Percy was right, he was horrible at cooking, every time he tried to cut a vegetable, he'd do it all wrong. I had to help him by guiding his hand through the whole cutting and dicing. While I was helping him I still remember how we even met:

_Flashback:_

_I was walking around the streets of Quebec. Why? Because my blasted father kicked me out of the house for influencing him to aid Gaea. Now I don't know where to go. I can't just go to Alaska. Gods don't have power there. Now I have to go find a new home. The streets aren't that full just a couple of people milling around. *Sigh* Why did I have to listen to Gaea? Oh that's right, she said she would give me power. I shouldn't have helped, but I was getting tired of being treated like I don't matter. Well, I guess I should find a place to stay or maybe-_

_My line of thinking was stopped when someone bumped into me and I fell._

"_Oomph." _

"_Oh man I'm sorry I was just in a rush and-"_

_I cut him off, "It's ok." It came out harsh but I didn't care._

"_Hey are you all right, you look like you've been crying." His voice was full of concern, like he actually cared about me, that I couldn't stop the tears from forming._

"_Shit, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry."_

"_No! Just leave me alone!" I tried to run, but he caught my arms._

"_Look, I'm really sorry I made you cry, but let me make it up to you." _

_I decided to look up at his face and I felt like I've seen him from somewhere. He was handsome, yes, but I felt I knew him, but I couldn't stop the blush forming on my face_

_I put my head down to hide my blush and said, "How are you going to repay me?"_

"_Well, I was travelling and I am currently living at a nice hotel here in Quebec, four-stars." I don't know why I'm not being myself around him, but it was hard._

"_Um, it's kind of late for this and I was kind of hard on you, but what's your name." He chuckled and I glared at him which made him chuckle even more._

"_Percy, my name is Percy Jackson." As soon as he said those words I felt dizzy. The Hero of Olympus is right in front of me, if he found out who I was . . ._

"_So, what's your name?"_

_What do I do? What do I do?_

"_My name is Khione." I said it in a whisper, but he must've heard because he didn't say anything. I looked up, but his face didn't show any sign of hatred or terrified. He was giving me a lopsided grin, which made my heart flutter._

"_Well hello Khione it's nice to meet you." He did a bow that made me giggle. I slapped my hand over my mouth because I _never _giggle. He got up from his bow and gave me that grin again._

"_You speak of anyone that I giggled and I'll kill you." _

_He still had that grin and said, "I wouldn't dream of it."_

_Flashback Ends_

Then, from that point he changed me. I was still protective of what I say, but he did everything he could to make me comfortable. He _**never**_ even mention anything about the Giant War when we were together. He even went so much as to make ice spears when he introduced me to Camp United when they tried to attack me. No one ever tried doing that for me. I found getting myself attracted to him and it only grew when he asked me to be his girlfriend. He helped me open up and help people rather than tear them down.

"Ice princess, you can stop we already sliced all the vegetables needed." His nickname for me, I thought it was cheesy, but he knew it annoyed me. But I love the name, just that I'll never admit it to him.

"Oh, sorry. Just lost in thought." He looked at me and gave that grin I love.

"The first time we met?" I nodded my head and he kissed my cheek.

The pot was already steaming with the smell of meat and we added the vegetables. After thirty minutes the broth was ready. All four of us sat around the table and ate(the broth was really good)in silence for a couple of minutes until the old man asked, "So, son how are you able to cleanse the water?"

"Well, I'm the son of Poseidon." The girl dropped her spoon in the bowl and the old man just looked at him.

"I had my suspicions, but now they are confirmed." Now Percy looked surprised because of this. "I may be old, but I know a demigod when I see one."

"How?" asked Percy

"Rose is a demigod daughter of Aphrodite." Percy and I looked at Rose, but she was blushing and glared at her grandfather.

"I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone." Her grandfather only chuckled, then he sighed. Our eyes went towards him.

"I am at my prime, Death will be here soon." Rose started to get misty-eyed. "We know it has come to this, Rose."

"Grandfather-"

"Listen, child. You know I must go, but before I do." He turned toward Percy. "Would you take my granddaughter with you?"

Percy POV:

When he said that he wanted me to take his granddaughter with us my first thought was: _How will I explain to them that the Hunt is after us._ I had no other choice I took a deep breath and said, "Well, you see sir, the hunters of Artemis are after us."

The old man had a straight face but answered, "I have some horses you can use. Let's go to the back." Khione and I were shocked, but followed.

When we got to the back of the house, there were three horses and they were beautiful. One was black, which reminded me of Blackjack, a white horse, and a brown horse.

They all looked at me and said, _Hello my lord. _One was definitely a guy, while the other two are girls. They shook their heads in a type of bowing gesture.

The old man chuckled and said, "Well they seem to like you, son of Poseidon." I knew he was using sarcasm, because a lot of people told me I use a lot of it. Which is not true. . . .Okay, partially true . . .OKAY! I use sarcasm, _a lot_, happy?

_Anyway_, he told us the horses were fast, maybe get us two-three hours ahead of the hunters. We started to strap the horses when the old man pulled me aside.

"Son, please take care of my granddaughter, her father-" he paused then sighed. "Her father died in a war, fighting for what he cared about most, please promise on the River Styx."

My watch started to glow as if saying the River Styx is not the right oath.

"I have a stronger oath." He looked at me strangely. I extended my hand and he grabbed it. "I, Perseus Jackson, solemnly swear to protect and take care of your granddaughter." There was this gong, but I knew the deal was made. The old man didn't ask any questions, maybe because he also felt the deal being made. His face seemed to be relieved of all weariness.

"Thank you, my boy." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Now I must wait for Death and you must return to the girls. The hunters are getting close." As if on cue, a hunting horn sounded in the distance. _Shit, I've been here for too long_. I turned towards the old man, but he was gone. How'd he leave so fast? Nevermind, I can't dwell on that. I ran towards the girls and saw that they were already set.

"What took you long, Percy? We just heard the hunting horn." She saw my expression and got worried. "What happened?"

I turned toward Rose and she choked back a sob. I'll have to take care of that later.

"C'mon, we're leaving." I got on my horse and we rode into the night.

I don't know how long we rode, but one thing was clear: THESE HORSES ARE FAST. I mean, really fast, they could go faster than a cheetah, hell maybe they can go faster than Arion. But even then I could feel the hunters close. Don't ask how I know, but I do. They're closing in fast. I need to find a way to slow them dow-

Too little, too late that I discovered the trap I only had time to shout, "STOP!" and pulled on the reigns of our horses. The trap was an ambush. Some hunters were at one end of the bridge, while the others were gaining. I was about to decide to jump to the side when a voice I knew all too well, a voice I failed to save said, "Stop, thee useless _boy_." The voice of . . .

Zӧe Nightshade.

**A/N Well, that's the end of this chapter. So, I hope you guys are liking this so far. To be honest I did this from 8 AM to 10 Pm, so I **_**really **_**hope you liked it. Also, like I said on the above A/N, **_**please**_ **give me some good reviews, it will help me become a better writer, also it gives me pride that someone likes what I wrote, trust me it really does. In more ways than you think. This is EternalFear signing out. **


End file.
